


Bonnie

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Outlander Polaroid Series [3]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, polaroid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: What if Claire had also taken a Polaroid Camera through the stones? Series by @annalisedemoodboards Accompanied by my fic.





	Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon divergence where Claire/Jamie make their way to the print shop for some things before the fire happens, and Claire takes a shot of the press.
> 
> Part of the Polaroid Series. https://annalisedemoodboards.tumblr.com/tagged/polaroid

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6p6w6f)

“Sassenach, do ye mind if we make a wee stop by the print shop. There are a few things I would like to grab.” Jamie asked me as I took a bite of the bread he handed me.

“Of course not, I will follow you wherever you go. Surely you know that by now.” I said as I smiled. Truth be told, I had not stopped smiling over the past 40 hours or so. I felt like a teenager who had snagged the high school quarterback, lovestruck and wearing constant heart eyes. Well, I knew for a fact I was wearing heart eyes again, but I had missed this feeling for twenty years and I didn’t really care what anyone thought. 

“Aye, I canna seem to get rid of ye.” Jamie smiled as he kissed my forehead. “Although, ye ken I willna ever want to willingly rid myself of ye.” The light hearted tone in his voice dropped as I watched the realization on his face of the heavy words he had just spoken to me. 

I scooted a bit closer to him, resting my hand over his heart, knowing all too well there were still lots of things to discuss, things that needed to be repaired, things that needed to be healed. “I know.” 

“Weel, let us go and fetch what I need.” Jamie said as he rested his hand over mine. 

We left the tavern where we had eaten and made our way slowly through the streets of Edinburgh back to the print shop. I had come in a woman on a mission- so focused- I had not really paid any attention to the city at first. With Jamie’s hand in mind, I felt the beat of the city, and took in the people, the food, the smells. While I had loved Boston and the conveniences of the twentieth century, there was something so simplistic in the eighteenth century I had forgotten just how much I felt at home in this century. To be honest I wasn’t sure if it were Jamie or the century, but I smiled as I drew myself to the conclusion that as long as Jamie were with me, I would always be at home. 

“What are ye thinking over there, Sassenach? Ye look like yer off in another world.” Jamie said as we walked up into the print shop. 

“Just thinking how good it feels to be home again.” I replied as made our way into the shop. 

“I ken the feeling. Home is wherever ye are, mo nighean donn. I just need a few things from the back. Make yerself comfortable. What’s mine is yers.” Jamie smiled and then was off to the back. I blushed as he left and started to walk through the lobby of the printshop. I touched the bookshelves, meandered through some records trying to piece together this part of his life that I had missed during those 20 years. With the conclusion that business was good after going through some receipts in his ledger book, I walked over to the railing where I had stood just a day before. 

I chuckled lightly as I recalled my gigantic 6′3″ of a husband fainting just a floor beneath me. I heard Jamie laugh softly behind me, as he reappeared, leaning against the wall.

“What are ye finding so comical?” Jamie asked. 

“I was just recalling how you fainted yesterday and fell to the floor. Very graceful as well, if you were to ask me.” I replied.

“Weel, ye were quite the shock.” Jamie said as he came and joined me by the railing, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Dinna think I coulda had any other response.” 

“I suppose you couldn’t have.” I said as he rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head gently into his.

“Ye see that press right there?” I heard him ask softly in my ear. 

“Yes.” I said, the question evident in my voice. I had no clue where he was going with this.

“Last night, ye asked if I had love anyone else while ye were gone.” Jamie said. I could sense the playfulness in his voice but still, the comment made me rigid in my spine. He squeezed me tighter, laughing, as he evidently felt my rigidness. “Dinna fash Sassenach. I didna love another person while ye were gone, but I sure did love her.” He said as he pointed to the printing press. “Her name is Bonnie.” 

“Oh, well that’s a relief.” I said, and laughed. “Thank god for a printing press. Kept you in shape.” 

I turned around, faced him, and cusped his face kissing him softly.

“There’s never been anyone, but you.” Jamie said as he pressed his forehead to mine, the same way as he had the night before.

“Hmmm. Sure, I might have to have a discussion with Bonnie one of these days, because I am selfish and want you all to myself.” I said as I took the scent of him- musk, ink, earth, and undoubtedly Jamie. 

We stayed like that for a moment, until Jamie made a Scottish grunt.

“Och, I forgot one more thing from the back. Stay here, Sassenach. I’ll be back in a moment.” Jamie said as he escaped into the back.

I turned around and remembered the polaroid in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out snapping a photo of Bonnie. I watched the film develop and walked over to the counter grabbing a quill and some ink. 

Writing on the back “Bonnie, thank you for taking care of him while I was gone.” 

I fanned the photo letting the ink dry. Jamie rounded the corner, a huge smile on his face. “Ye telling me yer jealous, of a wee printing press?” 

“I know how well you work with your hands. She’s had more use of your hands in her lifetime than I have. So yes, you wee idiot, I am jealous of a printing press. And thankful that it has kept you from going soft around the middle. Come on, don’t you have somewhere you need to be?” I confessed. 

Jamie came and took my hand, kissing the ring he had placed on my hand all those years ago. 

“I only have to be wherever ye are, but… Yes, I have some business that I must attend to. And yer coming with.” Jamie said as he started to open the door.

“You lead, I’ll follow.” I laughed as we made our way back to the streets of Edniburgh. Truth be told, I would follow him wherever he would go for the rest of my time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
